


Shadows of the Past

by Lovebug3769



Category: Mighty No. 9 (Video Game), Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebug3769/pseuds/Lovebug3769
Summary: In the year 300X, Rebecca White, or Beck for short, decided to break the rules and go exploring in the old ruins of Mega City, where the famous Mega man and Maverick Hunters had once resided. She hoped to find ancient artifacts or have a fun adventure, but instead what she finds will change her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

In the clouds high above the Earth's surface, a layer of land drifted across the sky. Their presence defies the laws of gravity, each holding itself carefully next to each other. Some islands were as large as Boston or New York, while others were simply made to hold a few houses or one Mansion. Most larger islands were coated in nature and foresty greens, large urban cities were scattered throughout the world, smaller ones were more common and each island (no matter the size) held a docking port for flying vessels to dock and supply their goods. 

However, no community or city could ever triumph Megatropolis, a global center for robotics, trading, traveling, art, and so much more. Learning from humanity's past mistakes, the city did not over technologize everything. The city contained a mix of metal, xel, and nature: all intertwined in harmony. The Northern portion of the city was busy with skyscrapers and robotic roads and buildings. It was consumed with scientific innovations and large corporations, each corner carried businessmen and bright thinkers. On the occasional corner, semi-large parks would reside, each filled with sidewalks and vendors. Many of which were named after the brightest people in history and used to help give scientists and the like a break from becoming overwhelmed. However, it wasn't just filled with scientific and technological thinkers. Art Museums and Theaters were built with grand architecture, masses of people from around the world would travel to see the one of a kind music performances and art galleries.

Downtown was littered with apartments, houses and shopping districts- each made of stone, cement and cobble; a glorious world of color and light, the smell of exotic foods filled the air, where rare metals and jewels were sold. In the tiny streets and alleyways, sat gondolas and streams, on either side, were sidewalks and apartment buildings- decorated with cobblestones and plants. The abnormal plants would fill in the wide walks and climb the walls, glowing trees and lanterns would illuminate the sidewalks at night. The entire landscape at night would bustle and glow, floating lanterns were crowding the downtown area while city and skyscraper lights would illuminate the other half. Flying ships were seen high above the city. In case of an emergency, each had built-in software and communication devices allowing them to speak with the surrounding control towers. The architecture of the city made the skyscrapers to look like a mix of San Fransico and Tokyo, while Downtown was modeled to have a mix of almost any culture you could think of. 

Underneath the city and nature, sat a maze of stairs and pipes. Large buildings decorated every area, giant pipes had mountains of steam coming out, a few workers could be seen taking their break and eating lunch. The city eventually nicknamed it, The Hangar. The city's engines, water maintenance, electricity were all maintained and controlled inside the Hangar. In recent years, an infestation of gangs and hoodlums began appearing in the shadows of the Hangar. For many merchants and traders, this could pose a problem on their businesses. The ports of the city were regulated for short time use per ship, meaning: no ship (regardless of their importance) can infinitely dock or stay for too long. Eventually, a system of docking the boats on the outermost section of the Hangar became the ultimate solution (even if it did earn the complaints of permeant residences).

In response to robberies, the city programmed small, flying robots to watch for suspicious activity and stationed a safety system of patrolling ships, each filled with guards to combat any forces. Guards were also stationed by the docks and helped create a system to organize the traffic and parking system. 

One guard with his red, black-buttoned uniform stood up straight, his face completely devoid of emotion. In his right hand, he carried a tall spear. To most, it would look like an average, black spear that stood 6 to 7 feet tall. However, when gripping the handle, the pointy area on top will open up and release a long, glowing, blue needle. Anyone stabbed with this spear will not die, but will experience a painful, exhilarating shock, possibly become stunned, have their Xels vibrated and dislocated, or short-circuit their machinery- either way, it wouldn't be a fun experience. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched two short figures coming down the stairs of downtown's shopping area. One was slightly shorter than the other and from his perspective, very loud. The shorter one carried herself angerly, she seemed very frustrated and angry at her taller friend. The taller one appeared to be in their robot form, a rarity since most prefer to save energy by staying in their cyborg form. The shorter one was in her cyborg form, but if she got any angrier she might go into her robot form just to start up a fight. 

The shorter one was huffing and puffing as she chased the taller one, who's helmet and visor made it impossible to see their face but from the way she carried herself she was obviously annoyed. The guard's eyes hurt from looking at the smaller child, her fashion taste was too... bright. The purple twin tails on each side of her head, the cotton candy pink and blue of her dress, the hot pink and white mechanic gloves, and the bright red boots were all too much to look at. His ears weren't much better off, as she continued to scream curses and insults in Japanese. 

The taller one could obviously understand every word as her mouth formed a scowl beneath her visor. Instead of saying anything, she clenched her fist and readjusted the large bag on her back. It would be impossible not to recognize her, she was the worldwide number one Coliseum fighter. Going by Mighty no. 9 in the Coliseum, she made her debut almost a year and a half ago and still hasn't been defeated in any event. It took all his training and willpower to not go up to her and ask for an autograph. 

**  
**

As they reach the dock he was guarding, the taller one showed him her docking papers and allowed them to pass. His eye slightly twitching as the smaller one just continued to get louder, this time in English.

"You're making a huge mistake!" The purple haired girl yelled. "I don't care about you feeling bored, you're not supposed to go down there!" She raised her arms into the sky, a look of intense rage washed over her already red face. "That's why we live up here! Not down there!"

Her attempts to convince the taller girl were in vain. Unhooking the cord that attached her rocket-powered windsurfing board to the dock, she did a routine check-up of her rockets and sail before stepping onto it. 

"That's why I'm not taking anyone, including Athena with me." She magnetized her shoes to the board and reopened her sail. "All I ever do is fight the same opponents in the same ring or fight virus-infected robots." She sighed, she knew her younger sister was right but this was something she had to do.

"If someone asks, tell them I went on a camping trip by myself." Pushing off and slowly floating away. "If I'm not back in three days, you can track my location and send help."

The younger looked unimpressed and pouted her lips...

"I'll give you all my desserts for a month and take you out for milkshakes _if_ you promise me." The older sister smirked, holding in her laughter.

"Deal, but you better come back safe and sound!" Twin tail waved her sister goodbye. In a sudden motion, the rockets on the back of the board ignited and blasted the girl off into the cloud below the island. 

Below her, a sea of waves stretched forward into the distance. Punching in the coordinates of where Mega City once stood, she blasted off and held on tight. If her calculations were correct (which they always are) it wouldn't take more than an hour to get there. Punching her favorite radio station, she hummed to the song, "Lone Wanderer" as the floating island in the distance became a simple dot. 


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so boring!" Mighty no. 9 yelled as her voice echoed within the empty streets of Mega City. "There aren't even any viruses here!"

She kicked a rock against the metal street lamp, creating an echoing bang. Upon arriving at Mega City she realized that almost every corner of the city was made out of metal and advanced technology. Besides the one main park area in the middle, no other plant life seemed to be growing.

It wasn't just that either. It didn't matter what corner she turned or what building she walked over, there were toppled cars, buildings in ruin or were boarded up, streets that looked like they were bombed and toppled over each other like an uneven sidewalk. It looked like a war zone had taken place on one half of the city and stopped midway through the park, half the forest was either in shreds or burned down.

Honestly, she didn't know what else to expect, the story of Mega City has always been disastrous. Ever since Wily started his world domination attempts there has always been chaos: robot masters attacks, alien robots, Mavericks, the Omega and Alpha viruses. Whether they went Maverick or not, humans decided to shut down all robots, they couldn't risk any more lives. In a way, by shutting down all robots they really did save themselves.

In the year 25XX, a terrible discovery was made. Deep in an underground vault, a humongous factory dating back to the robot master period had been repeatedly manufacturing wily's robots for years. Although they weren't as strong as robot masters, their sheer numbers made them unstoppable, if one was destroyed another five would take its place. All of them were coded to kill and reap anything in their way but that wasn't the worst part. The Maverick virus evolved into the Alpha and Omega virus, each would bring its own unique type of destruction.

The Omega Virus targeted robots, it destroyed any AI or personality, it drove them mad. The robots themselves mutated and evolved into stronger, violent creatures. Entire towns and cities were eradicated by the mutated robots, nothing was left. Guns and army weapons were useless and didn't pose much threat to their numbers. Today, in 300X, some of these robots have mutated to fly or climb, allowing them to attack the sky islands. With advanced technology and stronger weapons than ever before, robots and cyborgs are assigned and paid to protect the sky from invading, surface robots.

Although the Omega Virus still plagues us today, the Alpha Virus was the true monster that led to 99% of Humanity's extinction. At first, nothing happens. Eventually, you start getting cold symptoms and everything returns to normal but that's when the terror starts. Reproductive organs would fail and eventually having children was something only one out of ten couples could do. The next generation suffered more, their reproductive organs could still fail and their immune systems were worse, making them susceptible to the simplest sicknesses and diseases. Those that survived and had children were dropping like flies; governments and hospitals were understaffed and overwhelmed, cities grew empty, deserted homes were everywhere- many still had the bodies inside. 

Eventually, a scientist named Evelyn Crescendo developed a serum, using molecular nanites it transformed a human into a cybernetic organism, or Cyborg. As it's first test subject, it was a complete success. It restored her reproductive organs and produced the first two naturally made cyborgs. Spreading the serum all over the planet, they were able to save a small percentage of the remaining world population. However, the Omega was still present and no amount of cyborgs would be able to fight them back. 

Dr.Crescendo and her twin daughters developed an anti-gravity system that lifted a layer of floating islands into the clouds but the world was still massively underpopulated. Because human existence was replaced with cybernetic beings there was no point in keeping the three rules of robotics, it would be like humans enslaving other humans. However, AI Robots are still susceptible to the Omega Virus, therefore, it was deemed by the world council that all AI Robots must have a robot form and a cyborg form. Natural Cyborgs would also be allowed to install a robot form if they chose to go into a career that required or recommended it. 

Five centuries later, both cyborgs and animals have evolved and thrived in the sky. For Beck, it wasn't enough though. Her copy power and her training made her the best fighter but... it still wasn't enough. She didn't feel the same excitement now versus when she first entered the ring. Fighting viruses had also brought some excitement but after a few personal experiences, she didn't feel ready to go back to that. Finding archived data about Dr.Light and Megaman caught some of her attention, there was no way she could pass up an expedition like this.

...Of course, this would require some rule breaking as it was prohibited to come to the surface unless the council agrees with it. If she was going through with this, it would need to be in secret. If she tried to hack into the surface files and get caught this would mean a lot of lecturing and punishment for her. The only way to get more information was by going to the city and finding it herself, but without a map or even an idea of where Light's laboratory is, she was a sitting duck.

Exploring the library and city records was a waste, for half a day she spent rummaging through old books and files and in return she got zip, zilch, nothing. 

On each of her gloves stood a blue gem on the back of her hand. It acted as her sensors and computer, it also allowed her to switch between her robot and cyborg form. With no signal of a virus for miles, she returned to her cyborg form. She looked like a fifteen-year-old, cyber-punk teen and most would agree her personality was a mix between punk and teacher’s pet. Still wearing the gloves from her robot form, she also sported a navy, leather jacket, blue and white sneakers, black shorts that reached halfway between her knee and top thigh, a laced sports bra, and a crop top. Without her helmet, revealed a half shaved head, while the other half had long, curly locks of sapphire blue hair that reached to her shoulder. Her longer hair formed a bang over one side of her face, completely shadowing it. On the other side of her face, she proudly wore two eyebrow piercings and three earrings on each ear.

Going down the road wasn’t that all that scenic either, as most of it was damaged. "Computer, tell me recent activity spotted in the area."

A computerized feminine voice beeped out of one gem. "The last report dates 2 years prior, Ms. White. A falling object from island-zone 15 landed approximately .42 miles south of you." A blue arrow of light projected out of one stone, it pointed down the street.

Beck stopped at a corner of a destroyed sidewalk and immediately followed the arrow, the street went from cracked and battered to a diagonal sinking feeling.  

"You have arrived Ms.Beck." The blue arrowed disappeared as she found herself staring down into a crater that not only destroyed a good portion of the avenue but totaled all the buildings and apartments surrounding it. In the middle was a giant see-through, black-tinted crystal, a quarter of it still lodged into the ground.

Sliding down to take a closer inspection, Beck looked at her gem-computer to find the projected hologram readings turning static. _The crystal's emitting a signal that's disrupting my computer... Maybe I should turn back..._

A growing sense of doubt began to feed at her stomach, she had come all this way to find something! This was her chance... but... No! It was now or never!

Getting within a foot of the stone she inspected the rock formation, it looked murky on the inside and almost seemed like it was moving, like it was solid on the outside but liquid on the inside. It towered over her by a few feet, which from her short 5'2 perspective wasn't too bad as most things were taller than her. Peering inside she could see a faint glimmer of blue light lining the middle, reaching her hand to touch it she felt a powerful force swallow her.

The weight of the Earth below her vanished as she felt her hair fly upward, a chilly wave of air swept from underneath her. She was falling, luckily the dense canopy of a rainforest area slowed down her descent as she landed face-first in the mud. Attempting to get up as her palms slipped back and forth on the wet terrain, she managed to stand up in a brown mess of sludge. 

Regretting her brashness for touching the rock, it only grew worse when her lack of sight and single footstep landed her in a deep pool of freshwater. Letting the water wash the mud off of her she resurfaced and spat out any remaining in her mouth. 

"L-Location, computer..." She threw her body on the soft green grass that grew beside the water. The air above her covered in familiar heavenly blue with cotton candy cloud decorating it.

"Island-Zone 15. Condition: unstabilized, third tier island, abandoned after Research team 69 failed."

"And 69 would be..." She activated the file to open as a hologram. 

"Time-Travel experiment 16. Result: failed. Casualties: 59. Injured: 123. Deemed dangerous to the public and was shut down. One encrypted file available."

"Hack it and open," Beck commanded sitting up. She placed the hacking tab to the side, minimizing it to save room as she enlarged the newspaper article in another open tab. In one photo, over a dozen large security ships and ambulances were flying over the island. Bodies with white sheets covered bloodied figures as they rested in neat lines on the outskirts of the island. The injured interrogated by the authorities as others laid on their knees, mourning over the loss of a friend or family member. Another photograph of the island taken from a farther view showed a vast rainforest, in the middle a polished cement dome. Surrounding the edge was a moat that made a perfect outline of the island, she could guess that she had fallen into the moat after being covered in mud. 

"Hack complete." Beck enlarged the hacked file to replace the article.

A heavier male echoed from the recorded audio record of the file. "Umm... Is this thing on? Oh!! The red button is on so it must be working! Ahem, my name is Dr. Delinger. I am here to report the history of Island-Zone 15 as it is not open to the public. The Unidentified space crystal collided with island zone ten years before the experiment ended, multiple researchers from around the world were sent to compile and experiment. For years, we found that the stone had the potential of warping different amounts of time, further experimentation was done until experiment 16 failure. Cause: the previous find of Uno and Cero stones were also found to have similar properties and background as the crystal did- both having landed from space."

Beck felt a sudden chill, her computer gems were Uno and Cero... but if the dates were correct then she must have received them not too long after the 16's failure...

"We brought the three stones together in hopes of finding something new... It... it didn't turn out that way." She could hear the pain in voice, he had been there. "The energy of the two gems synced together while the crystal's collided with theirs. It created a massive explosion that took many of the lives... The gems were found in the vaporized remains of the scientist who held them while the crystal imploded. Although the majority of it still resides in the dome facility, a shard dislodged and went through the island and towards the surface. The remaining piece is now without energy. With immediate action, the council has now permitted no entry by anyone to the island. Uno and Cero have been moved and are now going to-"

Beck paused the video, knowing where it would lead to. She had gotten up, not from wanting to but from something else... The dome was know buried underneath the undergrowth of the forest, yet she could see a faint glow coming from the inside, it was calling out to her like it knew something she didn't. Like a moth following a flame she stepped over the roots and into the building, thousands of machines and furniture littered the area. Most covered in dust or burned in flipped over positions, in the middle stood a larger version of the crystal from Mega City.

An obvious chunk of it from the side had been blown off, the same glowing light from the inside was still there. She crept closer, inching her way towards it before halting to examine it. She felt her hands and gems shake, a sudden buzz on an energy filled her cybernetics. 

"No! No, wait!" A crackling of electricity filled the air as the light from the crystal erupted and formed a swirling vortex. Like being swallowed by quicksand she felt the same weightless feeling as before, this time the scent of garbage is what hit her before landing in a green dumpster. 

"Owww..." She moaned this landing wasn't as soft as the mud. "Computer... environment analysis."

"Scanning satellite feeds- date: 200X, time: 12:14 PM, location: Mega City, restoration of zzzzsscasfeffzzzzzz-energy: unknown time estimation." Its voice became static as it tried to pronounce whatever type of energy that had brought her here and seemed that she was stuck until it could recharge.

"Great..." Beck sighed as she stood up, wiping the garbage off herself.

"Hey, kid!" She turned to see an Italian chef poking out of his restaurant kitchen from the alleyway they were in, his hands full of garbage bags as he gave her a bewildered look. "What are you doin in there?! Go! Shoo! I don need no rats!"

"Ah... I am not a rat!" She cried out loud.

"That banana peel on your head says otherwise," he gave an amused smile. Picking it off her head and throwing it back into the dumpster, she cringed at the rotten smell.

"S-Sorry Sir!" She jumped out of the alleyway and scaled up the building's fire escape. When she finally made it the top, a sudden realization hit her. _He thinks I'm human... well that's a bonus at least..._

Beck walked across the roof's gravel, stopping at a corner that overlooked the same park she had seen from the future. Humans littered every corner, walking their dogs or children, taking jogs, or throwing frisbees to their friends. All the plant life exploded with green and the smell of oak and pine mixed with the gasoline from cars. 

"Wow!" She looked over the masses of people forming in the corner of the park, they seemed to surround a stage, even having camera crews pointing around it. "This is my chance to further research humans."

Beck was about to jump the side of the building when a familiar computerized voice yelled for her to stop in her hidden earpiece.

"Hmm... What's the matter computer?" Putting her legs back behind the edge of the railing.

"Ms.White, human bones cannot withstand the impact of jumping off a three-story building. I recommend changing tactics to stealth." It analyzed into her ear.

"Tch!" Beck groaned, preferring a more straight forward approach. "Blue suit, white undershirt, and black tie... oh! and a blue fedora please."

She watched as her casual outfit glow and shapeshift into her order. Going to the back of the building and taking a ladder down, she blended into the crowd of people going across the street and into the audience. She flipped the bang covering her face, recording everything and taking pictures with her mechanical eye. The single person who managed to catch her hidden away face was a little girl that stood under her, clutching her mother's hand as she grimaced at the sight. It was obviously a mechanical one regardless of her other eye being a cybernetic eye. Her cyborg's eye colored green with a black pupil like any other human eye, while her mechanical was a blue orb with no eyelid and instead had an aperture for it to zoom in and out and a built-in analyzer. 

Moving away from the creeped out child, she squeezed herself to the front. Besides the massive amounts of whispering and yelling from the crowd, she picked another conversation going from behind the unveiled curtain. Programming her earpiece to maximize its radius...

"Albert! You lost your credentials when you performed all those unethical robotic experiments! That kind of negativity will undermine all the hard work of light labs!" 

"Hmmph!"

"I haven't forgotten about our university days. You've made your mistakes and I believe its time for you to make up for them. You'll miss out on today but history will remember the two men here today!"

_Voice file recorded. Analysis: Thomas Light... Albert Wily._

Beck immediately pushed herself to the side of the stage to get out the podium's view line. Cursing at herself she found a nearby oak tree to stand behind at the far side, enough to see the stairs leading up to the backstage. She zoomed in to see two children, one with short brown hair and the other with blond.

_Analysis: Rock Light... Roll Light._

The veil opened up to Dr.Light introducing the first line of robot masters, she could see Dr.Wily conniving something nearby the two children. Using her targeting system she could easily pinpoint his head from her position. One of her auto-firing pistols formed inside of her suit pocket, her fist tightened, nails already causing her hand to bleed purple blood. _If I take him out now then... then... so many people wouldn't have to die... but all those robots he created, the future, maybe even my family wouldn't come into existence..._

She reabsorbed the xel-gun and tightened her tie, turning and walking towards the cars parked behind the stage. Finding Light's car wasn't that difficult as it was bright red and had a license plate: "Light" written on it. Taking out a bottle-sized, xel-tracker out of her pocket, she placed it underneath the car and into the piping. 

* * *

 "Uhh... why do humans eat this crap?!" Not even the next day had passed since Wily reprogrammed the six robot masters and turned the whole city into a panic when they started destroying it. Beck followed Megaman from above, climbing the still-intact buildings and parkouring them to keep up with him without letting him know she was there. To further her research she also bought a multitude of snacks she found at a local convenience store, one of which was Monster and Twinkies that she found out this morning doesn't go well together as a late night dinner.

It wasn't that hard to keep track of the little bomber boy, a few small eye bots above kept him in her line of sight and he never seemed to look behind him as more small robot enemies just kept him busy. Honestly, she thought that another bright blue robot (hidden or not) would catch his attention in a darker colored area. 

She watched as he blasted the robot, Bomb man into bits, still keeping his IC chip intact of course. _Why does he look so upset...? Oh right... He has the mentality of a house-bot, not a fighter... I wonder... Was I ever like that?_

As he ran out of the bombed construction site, Beck went to go follow him only to feel something catch her leg. It seemed that Bomb man was still barely operational even after taking so many hits, "wha...? Who?" He glitched out of his sparkling form.

She sighed in annoyance, hoping this wasted time wouldn't lose track of her target. With her form hidden in her helmet and mask, along with the extra armor she noticed that all robot masters and rock have, such as the ginormously large feet, he must have assumed she was another robot like himself. She formed a small dagger from one of her gems and cut through an opening on his stomach, sending the wires and gears inside into sparking frenzied mess. Not wasting time for the now offline robot she sprinted and AcXelerated in a chained fashion, propelling her faster by forcing the Xels of her feet to rocket her forward.

It seemed to continue like that, like a trend. Fight robot, beat robot, copy power, and then she records all of the above and makes mental notes. Though it was actually hilarious to see him get ambushed by a bunch of Mets, evening tripping over one with his giant robot master feet.

"This kid is such an amateur..." She rubbed her temples, making a mental note to not trip over her own. Though watching him go through all the robots made her feel nostalgic, Guts man reminded her of Seismic, big and manly and Cut man reminded her of Cryosphere, full of terrible puns.

After defeating Elec man, she noticed him wearing a smile on his face, even gloating about his win. Another case of cocky-syndrome, having a winning streak does not make you invincible or a great fighter, especially when you're not used to fighting. The tracker she placed on him was still undetected as she followed his teleported signal to the final robot of a waste-disposal area. 

"You may have bested the others, pardner, but you won't-!" Beck gave an eye roll as the monologing Fire man became covered in Ice man's power. She could never understand why a person needed to make a speech when their opponent could easily take advantage of the situation. Although what surprised her less was that the kid became a gloating mess, standing on top of the offline robot as he praised himself for the quick man. Teleporting in mid-gloat, she saw that the tracker had returned to Light Labs.

Assuming that the kid would probably just get a scolding, she searched the internet for the famous skull head she knew Wily enjoyed using when decorating his castles. A group of warnings popped up, displaying a distant picture of what she knew would be the first Wily castle and its location. _Subtlety is not a talent of his..._

Teleporting to the edge of it, she sat behind a rock and waited for the blue boy to appear. Within the shade, she was out of sight of the castle's cameras. "Computer, how much longer before the energy I need to time-travel is back?"

"Insufficient data."

"In other words, it could be a century before I get back?" She questioned rhetorically as it answered her back with seriousness.

"Affirmative."

 _Damn it!_ She cursed inwardly as she smashed the ground below with a fist, making an indent as dirt went flying. "Fine! Umm... I need a job, I don't want to hack a credit card company just to get some food and live in the forest. Any jobs near or related to Light Labs?"

"Searching....... Affirmative." A printed online article popped up on her gem as a hologram.

**Light Labs- Secretary Wanted! Pays well! If possible have some experience with robotics!**

"Nice... that'll get me closer without having to stalk the place-" A Met poked its head out from the side of the rock, it had a look of surprise on its face. Before it could get away to report her, Beck grabbed it and pulled off a sheet of metal from its back, leaving wires and chips exposed. Reprogramming it to the best of her knowledge and adding a spy chip for her to see out of its point-of-view, she welded the plate back on and sat it down. It had a blank look on its face while staring eye to eye to her like it knew she messed with it but wasn't sure how. In her visor-mask, she noted a smaller screen in the corner having her on it.  

A sudden explosion went off behind her, poking from behind the rock she could see Mega man rush into the Wily castle. She must have been too distracted to see his tracking signal change. Looking up she figured that the skull's eye socket could be used as an entrance. However, to her displeasure, she could only see Mega Man's signal on top of the Wily Castle, the ventilation system would be her best bet for finding him.

Finding a control room wasn't all that difficult either, especially with Wily already being gone. Below the screens, she found blueprints to copying... no cloning a version of Mega Man and another with a sheet reading the robot's new programming: "Destroy a Mega Man". The sound of an explosion erupted from the screen above, the six robots somehow turned on each other while Rock walked away unharmed. 

A conniving idea popped into Beck's head as she smiled devilishly. Creating a cord, she plugged it into Wily's computers and downloaded all his files and data- destroying any viruses and firewalls like bugs. His programming was no match for her advanced decrypting systems. Her Xels tingling as she shut down every defense mechanism he had, unlike everyone else's Xels her Xel's programming was ever changing- never the same numbers, digits, and coding even a millisecond at a time. The ultimate sentient reprogramming firewall, one that could feel _and_ defend itself from physical enemies. The only one of her kind with full control of her Xel's personal programming, with the Uno and Cero gems she wouldn't be the person she was today. 

All the screens went from their security footage to green with immense loads of ever changing numbers and finally into a giant blue symbol that covered all the screens- three black dots, each connected with black lines that formed a triangle. The same symbol found on the part of her helmet that covered her ears. With a map of the castle now in her head, she found the squabbling siblings. 

"You!" The larger Bomber man yelled, pointing a finger at her as it forced the other five to stop. "I won't let you take me down twice!"

He raised a hand in the air, giving an unimpressed Beck a menacing glare. Throwing the bomb he summoned at her, she caught it mid-air and swiped the fuse of its fire before it could go off. The six stared confused as she walked over to them, gently handing the bomb to the pacified and flabbergasted robot. 

"Here," the plan of the cloning print produced itself into Elec man's hands as the five leaned over him to see it. "Your programming states you have to destroy _a_ Mega Man, so just get there and destroy the clone and you won't have to go against your programming, right?"

They all looked at the stranger with surprise, none of them seemed accustomed to kindness. Beck felt a pain in her chest at the look they gave her, she wanted so badly give them a hug at least. A sincere pat on Bomb man's shoulder will have to do for now. Turning and waving goodbye, "good luck with the loop-hole."

"Thank you, sir!" Cut man called out. The six watched with sweatdrops as the stranger tripped over themselves at the "sir" part, Cut man even taking a step forward to see if they needed help. Beck cursed herself for making her voice modulator be more masculine for a better disguise, as almost all robots seemed to be modeled more after men than females, Roll being the only female that comes to mind.

* * *

"Good to see you again son," Light gave Rock a hearty hug, lifting him off the floor as Roll laughed. The six robot masters stood by the side of the room, looking guilty or trying to distract themselves.

"You all as well!" Light called to them, giving them a smile they were happy to see.

"It's good to be back, I can't wait to get back to working in the lab!" Rock placed his helmet on the nearby table. "I'll take anything over fighting-any chores you need to be done, do you want me to make sure Wily got to the jail, or do you need to schedule a press conference?"

Light opened his mouth to answer when a voice from behind laughed sweetly. The room turned to see a young teenager half a head of (dyed) blue hair wearing a familiar blue fedora, blue vest, white undershirt, and black tie, however, now wearing a black eyepatch on one side of her face. In her hand, was a fully stacked clipboard and a business phone in the other. 

The twins looked at her with wide eyes, only to turn right back to Light with glossy ones. "You're replacing us?!"

"What?! No, no!" He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "She's just going to be organizing conferences and my schedule, she won't ever replace you two."

The teen bent down a few inches to meet their eye levels, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. My name is Rebecca White, it's a pleasure to meet you both." 

"Can I call you Becky?!" Roll grabbed her hand and shook vigorously, not noticing the slight flinch Rebecca gave as she hid it under a nervous smile.

"J-Just Rebecca or White, if you don't mind... heh, heh, heh..."

"Would you mind organizing a press-conference, Ms.White? I would like to get this whole Wily thing sorted out." Light nodded to the six other robots in the room, who all thought she looked slightly familiar. 

"Of course, I'll organize it for tomorrow afternoon at 11:00." She wrote it down on her board before turning to the Light bots. "It's very nice meeting you all as well, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything from me." Rebecca gave them all her signature smile, one that her brother says could rot teeth or outshine the sun. 

"Uhh... thanks... heh, not that we deserve it though." Cut man rubbed the back of his head, as he and the rest of his brothers looked ashamed.

"Well, I don't think that's true." She stole the words right out of Light's mouth, as all of them looked at her in stunned silence. "You were forced, that wasn't of your choice. Besides, you guys were the ones who managed to switch back regardless of your programming. You should be proud!"

"Well then..." They all looked up to see Guts man who finally came out of his silence. "I guess it calls for a kar-r-oke party!"

As the robots rejoiced and laughed together while swatting at Cut man who made another ridiculous pun, Rebecca walked over to Light. "If you'll excuse me I need to go organize your files and schedule sir."

"Alright, but don't overdo yourself on the first day." He warned as she walked out of the room, a devilish smile on her face as she circulated the Wily Castle data in her head for more information.


End file.
